kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
の |Kimetsu no Yaiba}} is the anime adaptation of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba by Ufotable. It was announced for a 26-episode run in the 27th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump, on June 4th, 2018, and premiered on April 6, 2019. The series is licensed in North America by Aniplex of America, and streams on Crunchyroll, Hulu, and FunimationNow. The series is also licensed in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment and streams on AnimeLab. Plot Since ancient times, rumors have abounded of man-eating demons lurking in the woods. Because of this, the local townsfolk never venture outside at night. Legend has it that a demon slayer also roams the night, hunting down these bloodthirsty demons. For young Tanjiro, these rumors will soon to become his harsh reality. Ever since the death of his father, Tanjiro has taken it upon himself to support his family. Although their lives may be hardened by tragedy, they've found happiness. But that ephemeral warmth is shattered one day when Tanjiro finds his family slaughtered and the lone survivor, his sister Nezuko, turned into a demon. To his surprise, however, Nezuko still shows signs of human emotion and thought. Thus begins Tanjirou's journey to seek out the demon who killed their family and turn his sister human again. Staff *'Animation Studio:' Ufotable *'Direction:' Sotozaki Haruo *'Character Design:' Matsushima Akira *'Sub-Character Design:' Kajiyama Youko, Kikuchi Mika, Satou Miyuki *'Music:' Kajiura Yuki, Shiina Gou *'Concept art:' Etou Kouji, Kabasawa Yuri, Takeuchi Kasumi, Yanaka Masaru *'Editing:' Kamino Manabu *'Colour Design:' Oomae Yuuko *'Photographic Direction:' Terao Yuuichi *'CG Direction:' Nishiwaki Kazuki Cast *Natsuki Hanae as Tanjiro Kamado *Akari Kitō as Nezuko Kamado *Hiro Shimono as Zenitsu Agatsuma *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka as Inosuke Hashibira *Takahiro Sakurai as Giyu Tomioka *Hōchū Ōtsuka as Sakonji Urokodaki *Yūki Kaji as Sabito *Ai Kakuma as Makomo *Nobuhiko Okamoto as Genya Shinazugawa *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Kagaya Ubuyashiki *Aoi Yūki as Kiriya Ubuyashiki *Daisuke Namikawa as Hotaru Haganezuka *Takumi Yamazaki as Kasugaigarasu *Hikaru Midorikawa as Head Demon *Takehito Koyasu as Hand Demon *Ryōhei Kimura as Swamp Demon *Toshihiko Seki as Muzan Kibutsuji *Jun Fukuyama as Yahaba *Mikako Komatsu as Susamaru *Maaya Sakamoto as Tamayo *Daiki Yamashita as Yushiro *Mitsuhiro Ichiki as Shoichi *Miho Okasaki as Teruko *Junichi Suwabe as Kyogai *Shunichi Toki as Kiyoshi *Tarusuke Shingaki as Tongue Demon *Yoshihisa Kawahara as Horned Demon *Saori Hayami as Shinobu Kocho *Kōki Miyata as Murata *Kōki Uchiyama as Rui *Ami Koshimizu as Mother Spider Demon *Hisako Tōjō as Ozaki *Showtaro Morikubo as Older Brother Spider Demon *Tetsu Inada as Father Spider Demon *Ryoko Shiraishi as Older Sister Spider Demon Music *'Opening Theme': "Gurenge (紅蓮華)"by LiSA (Episodes 1-??) *'Ending Theme': "From the Edge" by FictionJunction feat. LiSA (Episodes 2-??) Episodes Promotional Material DjpFXYJUUAISKTp.jpg|'Tanjirou & Nezuko Character Designs In Issue 36/37 2018 of Weekly Shonen Jump' Tanjirou anime design.png|'Tanjirou Character Design' Nezuko anime design.png|'Nezuko Character Design' Zenitsu anime design.png|'Zenitsu Anime Design' Inosuke anime design.png|'Inosuke Anime Design' Ds0eEj8V4AA7myK.jpg|'Visual of Tomioka' Kimetsu no Yaiba Scan Ft. Zenitsu and Inosuke from Issue #3.jpg|'Kimetsu no Yaiba Scan Ft. Zenitsu and Inosuke from Issue #3' Kimetsu no Yaiba Key Visual 1.png|'Key Visual 1' Kimetsu no Yaiba Key Visual 2.png|'Key Visual 2' Kimetsu no Yaiba Movie Visual.png|'Key Visual 3' Kimetsu no Yaiba Key Visual 4.png|'Key Visual 4' Trailers Kimetsu no Yaiba Shonen Jump Trailer|Teaser 1 Kimetsu no Yaiba anime PV April 2019|PV 1 Kimetsu no Yaiba TV Anime CM|TV CM External links *Official japanese anime website *Official english anime website *AnimeLab *Hulu *Crunchyroll *Funimation Category:Media Category:Anime